My First Love
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Ini chapter pertamaku! Ceritanya sih agak aneh. Tentang adik cewenya Kiba yg nakal trus ketemu cowo cakep. Karakter cowonya itu buatanku sendiri. Moga2 kalian suka deh!
1. Home Alone

Hari ini Kaa-chan, Kuromaru, Hana nee-chan, dan Haimaru Sankyodai berangkat buat ngelaksanain misi di Takigakure. Di rumah cuma ada aku, Kagonemaru, Kiba nii-chan, dan Akamaru.

"Nah, Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya. Miku-chan jangan berantem lagi sama Kiba nii-chan." Kata Kaa-chan.

"Iya, Kaa-chan. Miku-chan nggak bakalan berantem sama Kiba nii-chan koq. Ya kan nii-chan?" tanyaku kepada abangku. Kiba nii-chan menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan

"Huh, gombal! Di depan Kaa-chan doing nggak berantemnya! Kalo Kaa-chan udah pergi, pasti kamu mulai iseng! Nyirem Akamaru pake sop sosis lah, nyampur makananku pake sabun mandi Akamaru lah, kalo enggak bikin eksperimen pake obat-obatan Hana nee-chan!!Tapi tetap saja Kiba nii-chan ngangguk.

Akhirnya Kaa-chan dan Hana nee-chan pergi juga. Kiba nii-chan langsung kabur. Bilangnya sih mau kencan sama Ryoushin.

Rumah jadi sepi deh. Nggak ada yang bisa digangguin. Aku berniat masak macem2 supaya rumah jadi wangi masakan. Kaa-chan memang udah nyiapin makanan buat siang ini, tapi nggak apa2 deh.

Di dapur banyak bahan2 buat bikin kue! Sebenernya aku mau bikin kue coklat, tapi kata Hana nee-chan, coklat nggak bagus buat anjing(kan kami Inuzuka), jadi aku mau bikin blueberry cheesecake. Kiba nii-chan pasti seneng!

Pertama : masukan tepung, 5 putih telur yang sudah dikocok, susu, dan gula ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

Aku nggak tau tepung apa yang harus dipakai, jadi kumasukin semua tepung yang kutemuin di dapur aja. Di kulkas ada 20 telur. 5 kayaknya kurang deh kalo udah kukasih tambahan tepung, jadi 20 aja deh. Pas telurnya kukocok, aku baru inget, yang dipake kan Cuma putihnya! Aku udah terlanjur ngocok kuningnya juga. Lanjut lah. Toh kuning telur rasanya enak.

Agar mempersingkat cerita, pokoknya kuenya jadi. Pas dikuarin dari oven, baunya yang aneh langsung nyebar kemana-mana. Baunya campuran dari keju angus, blueberry busuk, strawberry bonyok, dan cherry asem. Tapi menurutku baunya sama kayak kue di toko roti yang sering didatengin Chouji.

"Miku!!! Bau apa ini?!" wah itu suara Kiba nii-chan(kan Inuzuka, jadi bisa nyium bau kuenya dari rumah Ryoushin). Dia pasti panik ngeliat keadaan dapur. Krim keju melumuri dinding dan lantai dapur yang jadi warna kuning. Tepung nutupin kompor sampe kompornya nggak keliatan. Selai2 nutupin gorden. Menurutku gordennya jadi bagus, tapi Kiba nii-chan pasti nggak suka.

"Bukan apa-apa koq nii-chan."

"Kalo bukan apa-apa, trus ini apa??"

"Mmm… tadi… itu tuh, si Kagonemaru ngacak-ngacak dapur."

"Guk!! Guk guk…!!"

"Boong! Kata Kagonemaru kamu yang nakal koq!!"

"Miku kan cuma mau buat kue."(memasang muka memelas kayak malaikat)

"Kali ini nii-chan maafin deh. Tapia awas ya lain kali!"(yes! Muka memelas kayak malaikatnya ampuh!)

"iya deh nii-chan. Nii-chan kan baik, mau nggak bantuin Miku beresin dapur?"

"Nggak!! Beresin sendiri sono."

"Nii-chan jahat!!"

"Baru tau??"

"Huweeeeeee!!! Nii-chan kejam!!"

"Udah deh jangan nangis lagi. Sini nii-chan bantuin."

Hore! Siasatku berhasil. Sekarang aku nggak usah susah2. Aku tinggal menyelinap pergi lewat jendela dapur waktu Kiba nii-chan nggak ngeliat. Biar nii-chan sendiri aja yang beresin dapur.

Akhirnya bebas juga. Sekarang aku lagi duduk di tepi sungai Konoha. Tempat sempurna buat ngelamun.

Tiba-tiba aku ngeliat seseorang cowok yang tidak kukenal sedang memancing ikan….

To be continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya chapter pertamaku selesai juga!!

Tapi terlalu pendek ya?? Terus ceritanya nggak sebagus punya orang laen...

Moga2 chapter kedua ledih bagus lagi ya!!

Review donk!!


	2. Love at the first sight

Cowok itu keren banget. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti Kuromaru. Matanya yang menyipit mirip seperti Kiba nii-chan. Di sampingnya ada seekor anjing besar berwarna putih. Kedua telinga anjing itu naik, jadi beda sama Akamaru.

Goldimaru yang iseng, menggigit ekor anjing putih tadi.

"Kaing!! Guk!! Grrr…"

"Goldimaru!! Jangan bandel donk!"

"Guk!! Grr..!!"

Gawat! Anjing putih itu menyerang Goldimaru!!

Tiba-tiba cowok keren tadi membentak anjingnya

"Shiromaru!! Jangan nakal!! Kasian anjing kecil itu. Masih kecil masa diserang?"

Anjing yang bernama Shiromaru itu menurut. Fuuh… Selamet…

"Gomen. Anjingku mulai duluan. Ekor anjingmu tadi digigit."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Anjingku juga salah. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Miku. Inuzuka Miku. Kamu?"

"Aku Inuzuka Yuki. Aku baru pindah ke Konoha kemarin."

"Oh… Pantes aku belum pernah ngeliat kamu. Memangnya kamu tinggal di mana?"

"Di pojok jalan situ. Deket Konoha Vet."

"Deket rumahku donk. Rumahku pas di sebelah Konoha Vet. Ibu dan kakak perempuanku yang mengelola Konoha Vet. Mereka dokter hewan di sana. Aku juga bekerja di sana, tapi Cuma sebagai asisten kakakku."

"Wah. Enak ya. Masih kecil udah jadi asisten dokter hewan di rumah sakit sebesar itu."

"Ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong kamu lagi mancing ya? Coba donk. Aku belom pernah mancing ikan. Kiba nii-chan nggak pernah ngasih izin."

"Boleh aja. Tapi hati-hati ya. Pancingan itu punya ayahku."

Berjam-jam aku dan Yuki-kun memancing ikan. Aku berhasil memancing seekor ikan mas dan lele (emang ada ya??). Yuki berhasil memancing 3 ekor gurame (kok ada gurame di sungai Konoha sih?!).

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sudah waktunya pulang. Jadi aku berpamitan pada Yuki-kun.

"Yuki-kun, aku pulang dulu ya. Nanti Kiba nii-chan marah."

"Ya udah. Besok mau nggak dateng lagi ke sini? Aku mau ngobrol sama kamu."

Deg.

Perasaanku jadi tegang. Apa aku suka sama dia? Kalo nggak, kok aku seneng banget mengetahui bahwa aku bakal ketemu dia lagi besok?"

"Oke deh. Jam 1 siang ya. Bye!!"

"Bye!!"

Di rumah aku dimarahin Kiba nii-chan soalnya kabur waktu beres-beres dapur.

"Dari mana aja kamu?"

"Dari sungai."

"Ngapain di sungai?"

"Mancing ikan."

Sama siapa?"

"Bukan urusan nii-chan."

"Udah tau dapur berantakan malah kabur. Kan nii-chan yang repot."

"Gomen…" (masang angel face lagi)

"Nii-chan sampe musti ngebatalin kencan sama Aufa gara-gara kamu tau!!(gomen, Aufa-chan)"

"………………"(angel face)

"Ya udah deh. Nii-chan maafin lagi. Sono cuci tangan trus makan. Abis makan sikat gigi, langsung bobo ya."

"Oke nii-chan!!"

Besok pagi aku berniat shoping sama Sakura dan Tenten ah. Mau beli baju baru buat dipake di depan Yuki-kun. Goldimaru juga kubeliin kalung baru deh. Biar keliatan kerendi depan Shiromaru. Terus…………………..

Akhirnya aku terlelap dalam lamunanku sendiri.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 selesai juga!!

Masih jelek n pendek tapi moga-moga pada suka ya!!


	3. Intruder

Pagi ini cuaca cerah di Konoha. Aku sedang sarapan bersama Kiba nii-chan. Seperti biasa, kita nggak pernah akur kalo lagi sarapan.

Sarapan pagi ini sandwich isi dogfood rasa domba. Dogfood kesukaanku. Maka itu, aku merasa bagianku kurang banyak. Jadi aku berniat mengambil bagian nii-chan.

"Kiba nii-chan!! Liat ke jendela deh!!"

"Nggak ah. Males."

"Di belakang ada apaan?!?!"

"Nggak ada apa-apa"

"Akamaru kenapa tuh? Koq nggak sehat keliatannya?"

"Hah?! Masa?!"

Kesempatan! Aku segera mengambil sedikit makanan nii-chan saat ia sedang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Akamarunya tersayang.

"Akamaru nggak napa-napa kok! Kamu nih bikin orang panik aja!!

"Maksud Miku kan baik. KaloAkamaru kenapa-napa gimana?"(angel face lagi)

"Buktinya dia nggak kenapa-napa tuh! Udah ah. Nii-chan pergi ke rumah Aufa dulu ya. Nanti kamu cuci piring, trus beresin meja makan. Kalo mau pergi jangan lupa kunci pintu."

"Oke nii-chan!"

Sesudah cuci piring dan beres-beres, aku segera pergi ke rumah Sakura.

"Permisiiiiii!! Sakuranya adaaaaa?"

"Tunggu bentar ya! Sakura! Dicariin Miku-chan nih!"

"Ada apa Miku-chan? Tumben dateng pagi-pagi."

"Temenin aku shopping ya. Aku mau beli baju baru buat ketemu sama seseorang."

"Siapa seseorangnya? Sasuke-kun ya??"

"Ya nggaklah! Aku mau ketemu sama Yuki-kun. Dia baru pindah ke Konoha dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh… Inuzuka juga?"

"Iya donk. Kita janjian jam satu siang nanti di sungai."

"Eh, ikut donk. Tapi aku ajak Sasuke-kun. Biar double-date gitu."

"Boleh juga tuh! Sekalian ajak Tenten yuk! Pasti ntar dia ngajak Neji."

"Hinata ama Naruto juga! Biar rame!"

"Ino nggak diajak? Kan kasian."

"Kalo diajak juga percuma. Dia kan nggak punya cowok. Sasuke-kun udah jadi milikku!!"(gomen Fani)

"Iya ya… Ya udah, yuk ke rumah Tenten ama Hinata."

Jam 9 pagi, aku, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata sampai di Konoha Shopping Center. Kami janjian bakal selesai shopping jam 12.30 biar sempet dandan. Tapi yang namanya cewek nggak bakal inget waktu lagi kalo udah shopping.

Alhasil, kami selesai jam 12.55. Akhirnya kami nggak jadi dandan. Kami ganti baju di rumah Sakura, terus langsung ke tempat cowok masing-masing.

Aku ke sungai.

Tenten ke Hyuga Mansion.

Sakura ke Otogakure pake alat teleport.

Hinata ke Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yuki-kun!!!"

"Gyaaaaaa!!! Ngagetinn aja!!!"

"Gomen… Waaa!! Pancingan Yuki-kun nyemplung ke sungai!!"

"Gawat!! Ntar Tou-chan pasti marah!!"

Byuuuuuurr!!!

Tiba2 Kagonemaru menyelamatkan pancingan yang hampir hanyut itu.

"Guk!!"

"Arigatou, Kagone-chan!! Anjingmu pinter ya" kata Yuki-kun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagonemaru yang kesenengan.

"Hahahaha… Nggak juga tuh. Dulu dia pernah numpahin sirop stroberi ke badannya sampe aku panik soalnya kukira darah."

"Kan baunya beda, kok kamu bisa salah sih??"

"Waktu itu kan aku masih kecil, jadi masih ngaco penciumannya"

"Oh gitu…"

Suasana hening…

Tiba2 aku ingat rencana group-datenya. Wah gawat!! Kulihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam 1 lewat 15. Aku harus segera bertindak!!(emangnya mau bertindak apa?? Cuma ngajak cowok ke café kok… Norak deh)

"Eh, Yuki-kun laper nggak??"

"Lumayan. Belon makan siang sih"

"Mau nggak ke Konoha café?? Katanya cemilan di sana enak-enak lho. Mutu kopinya juga bagus"

"Hmm… Boleh tuh. Jauh nggak dari sini."

"Agak jauh sih tapi kan kita bisa naik Shiromaru dan Kagonemaru. Jadi lebih cepet n nggak cape."

"Boleh. Yuk!!"

Di tengah perjalan, Kagonemaru kecapekan(payah ah!!)

Terpaksa aku naik Shiromaru. Kagonemaru diseret pake kereta kecil di belakang Shiromaru.

Saat naik ke atas punggung Shiromaru, aku jadi grogi.

Haruskah aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Yuki-kun??? Aku takut. Tapi kalo nggak pegangan jatoh donk. Kan nggak lucu kencanku gagal gara2 jatoh dari anjing(ada mah jatoh dari kuda).

Dengan ragu-ragu aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Yuki-chan. Wajahku merah padam kayak tomat yang udah merah ditambah sirop stroberi, selai apel plus cet tembok.Untung Yuki-kun nggak liat.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Konoha Café. Teman-temanku udah pada nunggu dari tadi.

"Miku!!!!!!! Ke mana aja kamu?!?!?!? Ditungguin nggak dateng-dateng!!"

"Uwaaa… Gomen… Tadi pancingan Yuki-kun hanyut ke sungai terus begini, begitu, begono, blablabla….(paan tuh?!?!)"

"Ya udah… Eh btw, kenalin donk pacar barumu itu ke kita-kita"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Bukan pacar kok!!! Cuma temen!!!!!!!!"

Inner Miku: mau sih kalo jadi pacar beneran… hehehe…(Miku juga punya inner ya?? Baru tau tuh)

"Daripada ribut-ribut, gimana kalo kita mesen makanan dulu? Aku udah laper nih!!"sela Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Iya, bener. Aku juga udah laper banget!!"(boong. Tadi pagi udah nyolong makanan Kiba kok masi laper???)

"Pada rakus nih!! Ya udah, nih buku menu nya. Pesen yang banyak ya!! Kan yang nraktir si Sakura!!"

"Tumben Sakura mau kuar duit!!"

"Iya donk. Kan aku lagi banyak duit"kata Sakura sambil mamerin dompet ke Sasuke.

"Mbaaaak!!! Aku pesen ramen 5 mangkok ya!!!!!" seru Naruto norak tanpa menghiraukan Sakura dan dompetnya.

"Baka!! Ini café Eropa tau!! Mana ada ramen!! Kalo mau ramen, sono ke Ichiraku!!"

"Oh iya. Lupa. Kalo gitu aku pesen steak 5 piring!!! Minumnya vanilla milkshake ya!!!"

Inner Sakura: tau gini mah gue nggak ajak Hinata dan Naruto deh!! Langsung boke!!

"Aku pesen fettuccini satu sama chocolate milkshake nya satu deh, Mbak. Yuki-kun mau pesen apa??"

"Emm… Small Europan Pizza(mank ada??) ama ice lemon tea deh."

"Aku salad ama air putih aja, Mbak." Kata Sakura

"Aku onion ring ama ice tea!!" kata Tenten.

"Emm… A…aku fried chi…chiken ama a…air putih, Mbak" kata Hinata

"Neji-kun mau apa??"

"hn"

"Apa?? Ngomong yang jelas donk."

"Minum air putih aja deh."

"Yah…rugi donk… Kan Sakura udah janji mau bayarin. Masa mesen air putih doank?? Itu mah gali tanah ampe dalem juga ada air putih."

Inner Sakura:bagus deh. Gue nggak kuar duit banyak.

"Teserah orang donk."

"Ya udah deh… Dasar keras kepala."

"Kalo Sasuke-kun mau apa??"

"Apa aja."

"Huh. Ni dua orang napa sih?? Kok diem mulu?? Nggak seru ah!!"

"Berisik."

"Sasuke-kun kupesenin kentang goreng ama strawberry milkshake deh!! Mau kan??"

"Terserah."

"Ya udah. Pesenannya segitu aja ya, Mbak. Ntar boleh nambah pesenan lagi kan?"

"Boleh."

"Horeeee!!! Makan gratis!! Makan gratis!!!" seru Naruto sambil nari-nari di atas meja.

Semua mata (mata ikan gorengnya juga??) di Konoha Cafe tertuju pada kami.

"Baka!! Naruto norak ah!! Turun dari meja!! Malu maluin aja sih!!"

Aku tersenyum melihat keributan itu. Sementara itu aku melihat ke arah Yuki-kun.

Dia pasti canggung karena belum mengenal teman2ku yang ribut ini.

"Hoi semuanya!! Kenalin nih!! Temen baruku!! Namanya Inuzuka Yuki!!"

"Salam kenal semuanya."

"Hai, Yu-chan!! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!! Suatu hari nanti aku bakalan jadi Hokage lho!!"

"Salam kenal, Yuki-san. Aku Haruno Sakura yang cantik dan ini cowokku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!!"

"hn"

"Halo, Yu. Aku Tenten. Ini teman sekelompokku, Hyuga Neji."

"hn"

"Dan ini Hyuga Hinata. Teman baik kami semua." Kataku

"Sa..salam ke..kenal Inu..zuka-san."

Nah!! Akhirnya Yuki-kun sudah kenalan sama temen2ku!!

Sekarang tinggal makan sampe kenyang terus maen lagi ama Yuki-kun di sungai!!

Ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku!!

Tapi tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran saat melihat Kiba nii-chan dan Ryoushin memasuki pintu masuk Konoha Café.

Nii-chan pasti marah kalo tau aku seneng2 ama temen2ku di sini. Apalagi kalo tau aku jalan bareng cowok yang nggak dia kenal!!(overprotective brother gitu) Aku bakal dihukum nih!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Udah lebih panjang nih!!

Tapi belom sebagus punya orang laen...

Review ya!!

Kasih kritik dan saran juga!!


	4. Sunset

Kiba nii-chan dan Ryoushin berjalan berdua dengan mesra memasuki pintu Konoha Café. Aku sangat takut maka itu aku langsung lari ke toilet wanita(ya iyalah).

Di dalam toilet aku memainkan air di wastafel(kebiasaan kalo lagi bingung).

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada orang lain memasuki toilet itu. Aku nggak peduli. Biar aja dia pikir aku lagi cuci tangan

"Kamu Inuzuka Miku kan??"

Aku sangat kaget saat orang itu menyapaku. Ternyata dia Ryoushin!! Pacar nii-chan!!

"I..iya…"

"Adiknya Kiba ya?? Mirip."

"hehehe… Mirip ya" Aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi.

"Kamu ke sini sama siapa?? Tadi aku liat ada anjingmu lagi maen sama anjing putih di depan. Itu anjing temenmu ya?? Serem. Giginya besar."

"Iya. Itu anjingnya temenku. Namanya Shiromaru. Nggak galak kok."

"Hii… Aku takut anjing."

"Terus kok bisa pacaran ama Kiba nii-chan??"

"Hihihhi… Abis dia baek, cakep, dan perhatian."

"Oh ya?? Tapi kalo sama aku galak lho."

"Itu artinya dia sayang sama kamu, eh, aku duluan ya. Kiba udah nungguin."

"Iya. Jangan bilang-bilang nii-chan ya kalo aku ke sini."

"Lho? Nande??"

"Ntar dia marah. Nii-chan nggak pernah ngebolehin aku jalan2 sama temen2ku."

"Masa sih? Tadi dia biasa-biasa aja pas liat Goldimaru.Malah dia bilang 'Wah, Miku-chan ke sini juga ya.'"

"Hah? Sejak kapan nii-chan jadi baek gitu??"

"Ryoushin!! Lama amat!! Makanannya udah dateng nih!!"Terdengar teriakan nii-chan (yang pasti) dari luar toilet.

"Gomen, Kib. Tadi ngobrol dulu sama Miku-chan di dalem."

"Halo nii-chan!!"(masang angel face lagi)

"Kamu ke sini sama siapa?"

"Sama temen2ku. Tuh, mereka lagi makan."

"Siapa aja??"

"Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, sama... Yuki."

"Siapa Yuki??"

"Temen baru. Emang Miku nggak boleh punya temen baru??"

"Boleh. Asal orangnya baek"

"Yuki baek kok. Dia ngajarin Miku mancing ikan."

"Terserah kamu deh. Sono gih. Temen2mu nungguin tuh. Jangan pulang malem2 ya Miku-chan."

"Iya. Nii-chan tenang aja deh. Miku kan udah besar. Udah nggak perlu dijagain lagi."

"Miku-chan kan masih kecil. Masih umur 12 aja udah punya cowok."

"Eh?! Enak aja!! Emang cowoknya siapa?!"

"Tuh, si Yuki."

"Cuma temen kok!!"

"Temen tapi mesra!! Hehehe… Tadi nii-chan denger, Sakura ngomong begitu."

"Jangan dengerin omongan Sakura!! Omongan sesat tuh!!"

"Tenang aja. Kalo sama Yuki, nii-chan restuin kok. Yuki orangnya baek."

"Emang siapa yang mau sama Yuki?!"

"Kamu."

"Nggak!!"

"Masa? Mukamu merah tuh. Miku-chan suka kan sama Yuki? Nggak usah boong deh."

"Kalo beneran suka emangnya kenapa? Nggak seneng?"

"Seneng kok. Udah ah, nii-chan makan dulu ya. Kamu juga balik ke meja temen2mu gih. Udah pada nungguin lho."

"Oke, nii-chan!! Sampe nanti malem!!"

Akupun segera kembali duduk di bangkuku tadi.

"Nah itu dia Mikunya!! Ayo makan!! Itadakimasu semuanya!!"

"Itadakimasu!!"

Kamipun makan sampai puas. Setelah itu kami berencana untuk berenang di Konoha Beach (mank ada??). Mumpung hari cerah.

Kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengambil baju renang dan peralatan pantai lainnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku bingung mau memakai baju renang yang mana.

Aku punya:

-baju renang berwarna pink polos dengan rok mini berwarna ungu.

-baju renang lengan panjang berwarna hijau lumut.

-baju renang tanpa lengan dengan rok mini berwarna pink bermotif telapak kaki anjing.

-baju renang berenda berwarna biru tua.

Akhirnya aku memilih yang ketiga, habis yang lainnya sudah agak kekecilan.

Selain baju renang, aku juga membawa:

-sun block

-kaca mata hitam

-bola pantai

-jus dan susu dingin

-cheesecake blueberry buatanku kemarin (rasanya lumayan aneh…)

-biskuit Kagonemaru

-frisbee

-ember, sekop, dan mainnan lainnya

-sisir

-bedak

-sisir Kagonemaru

Banyak juga ya…

Jam 15.30 kami semua berkumpul di pantai.

"Aah… Air lautnya seger ya!!" seruku

"Dingin tau!! Aku nggak mau masuk ke laut lagi ah!! Enakan makan es krim di pantai." sahut Naruto.

"Guk!!"

"Uwaaaa!! Anjing jahat!!"

Ternyata Kagonemaru menyeret si rakus ke laut.

"Dingiiiiin!!! Miku!! Anjingmu bandel banget sih!!"

"Guk, guk!! Guk!"

"Hihihi… Kata Kagonemaru kamu terlalu banyak makan, makanya perlu olahraga dikit. Berenang juga nggak pa pa."

"Kagone-chan pinter ya!! Aku mau punya anjing kayak dia. Eh, Miku, boleh nggak Kagone-chan nya kubeli??"

"Ya nggak lah!! Kagonemaru itu udah sehidup semati sama aku!! Kalo kami kepisah, dunia serasa kiamat!!"

"Dasar… Ya udah, kalo gitu, kamu punya anak anjing buat dijual nggak?? Aku mau beli…"

"Aku juga mau piara anjing. Tapi yang betina ya Miku punya kan?"

"Ada sih, tapi tunggu Kaa-chan ama Hana nee-chan pulang dulu deh. Aku nggak tau harganya."

"Tanya Kiba aja."

"Nii-chan juga nggak tau. Nii-chan nggak pernah peduli sama yang begituan."

"Kiba males ya. Padahal satu-satunya anak cowok."

"Ya begitulah…"

Tiba-tiba langit jadi berwarna merah, indah sekali.

"Hei, lihat tuh!! Sunset!! Liat yuk!!"

"Indah banget ya. Suasananya jadi romantis banget. Ne, Yuki-kun, kita liat sunsetnya di sana aja yuk. Lebih tenang dan bagus."

"Boleh. Yuk!"

Aku dan Yuki-kun pergi menjauh dari teman-teman kami. Kami berdua duduk di bebatuan karang yang datar. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan romantis.

"Mi-chan, kamu suka tipe cowok yang kayak apa sih?" tanya Yuki-kun

"Kok tiba-tiba nanya gitu? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak napa-napa. Cuma pengen tau doang."

"Oh… Aku sih sukanya ama cowok yang cakep, baek, pengertian, keren, pinter, perhatian, dan setia kayak……… kamu."

Wajahku merah saat mengatakannya. Tapi Yuki-kun tidak kelihatan kesal. Dia tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Aku juga suka cewek kayak kamu. Lucu, manis, iseng, pemberani, pinter dan setia."

Yuki-kun tersenyum. Akupun membalas senyumnya dengan malu malu.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap karena matahari telah terbenam, kami semuapun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Perjalanan pulangku dengan Yuki-kun terasa sangat menyenangkan. Yuki-kun mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu rumahku.

"Konbawa, Mi-chan,"

"Konbawa, Yuki-kun,"

Lalu Yuki-kun segera pergi bersama Shiromaru. Aku menatap Kagonemaru.

"Ne, Kagonemaru, menurutmu Yuki-kun gimana?"

"Lumayan. Tapi aku lebih suka Shiro-kun. Dia baek banget sama aku. Tadi aja waktu kamu sama temen-temenmu makan di café, Shiro-kun ngajak aku ke rumahnya. Di sana kita makan bareng. Enak-enak lho makanan buatan Yuki." Jawab Kagonemaru dalam bahasa anjing.

"Yuki-kun jago masak ya, nggak kayak aku."

"Ntar minta diajari masak ama Yuki aja." (dalam bahasa anjing)

"Malu ah, ntar Yuki-kun tau aku nggak bisa masak."

"Mendingan dia tau sekarang daripada waktu kalian udah nikah. Kan repot."

"Nikah?! Nggak sampe sejauh itu kali!!"

"Kepengen kan? Tuh mukamu udah merah."

"……….."

Tiba-tiba Kiba nii-chan keluar dari rumah dan menyuruh kami masuk.

Malamnya aku bermimpi indah tentang Yuki-kun dan saat-saat indah yang akan kami lalui bersama nanti.

Fuh…

Selsai juga…

Review plissss…


End file.
